The Hunt for the Dragon Balls
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: Vegeta is attacked by another saiy'jan! But this one is far more power-full than Vegeta! When Vegeta is mortally wounded, Goku, Piccolo and Krillin must find the dragon balls, and heal Vegeta's wounds.
1. Chapter 1

{1}

"AUUGGHH!" Vegeta's eyes flew open, and he almost gave himself a heart attack. Bulma ran into the room, and saw Vegeta sitting up in bed. "Oh, Vegeta!" she cried. She ran to him and hugged him. "What the heck is going on?! Where's Broly? Where is h-"

"Shhhhh..." Bulma put her finger on Vegeta's mouth to make him stop talking. "Broly? But he's dead, Vegeta. There's no way that he could survive being thrown into the sun." Vegeta looked at Bulma and stared her in the eye. "But he-" Then a loud rumbling sound came into the room. Vegeta tried to get Bulma out of the way when the roof caved in, but he wasn't fast enough. And Bulma was crushed by a falling piece of debri. "BULMA!" Vegeta cried. He ran towards her, and move the piece of cement that was trapping her. "Vegeta..." Vegeta looked at Bulma. She smiled very weakly. "I love you..." Vegeta shut his eyes as tears came out fast. "I love you... what crap is that!" Vegeta looked up, and saw Broly floating above the roof. Vegeta looked at Bulma's eyes, but the shine in them was fading. "I will see you... soon..." Bulma said. Vegeta kissed her forehead, and then, Bulma fell out of his arms. Vegeta looked at her, then shut his eyes tight. "No... I love..."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Well, isn't that beautiful! A so-called saiy'jin prince is soft for a little Earth weakling! I love it!" Broly laughed. And his crooked laugh, his evil sneer, set Vegeta off. "You will pay for this!" Vegeta screamed. Broly looked at him. He seemed very suprised. And then Vegeta's veins started to pop. Broly's suprised expresion turned into fear as Vegeta started to power up. And as he screamed louder and louder, his puils started to fade. And then his hair tuned green. Then, with a large burst of light, he turned Ultimate Super Saiy'jin. "You will pay for this!" And then he attacked Broly, smashing him to pieces. I'm serious. He was breaking him to pieces. Eew. XP Then Vegeta blasted away Broly's body. And with that, he was down for the count. Or was he? When Vegeta thought he was finally dead, he popped out of the smoke and laughed, "Ha-ha-ha! No one can beat me!" And then Broly lurched towards Vegeta, and then...

Bulma looked at Vegeta who was lying in bed. She could not believe that it had been two weeks since he had almost been killed by Serpan. "Do you think he's okay?" Bulma turned her head as Sairyn walked in. "I certanly hope so. I wonder what he's thinking about?" Bulma wondered. "I hope it's not horrible. I don't wan't him to be freaked out when he wakes up," Bulma said. _If he ever does wake up._ Bulma quickly shook the thought away. "Oh, please wake up, Vegeta. Please wake up soon," Bulma said, tears welling up her eyes. Sairyn walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine," Sairyn said, trying to be a little suportive. But, even **SHE** had her doubts. Bulma looked away from Vegeta, seeing him in pain was bringing pain to her heart. "No..." Bulma looked at Vegeta again and saw sweat breaking on his face. "No..." Vegeta whispered. Then he voice started to get gradually louder. "No... No, no, no NO **NO!**" Vegeta screamed. Then he leaped out of bed, and was in a position like he was fighting someone. Then he looked groggy after a minute, then fell down again. Bulma ran over to his side, and looked at him. Vegeta's eyes just barelly opened. "Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma whispered. Vegeta looked at her. "Hey..." he said, fuzzily. Then he looked at her closer. "Are you...? UNGH!" Vegeta shut his eyes quickly, and started to shiver and act all, well, like something was hurting him from the inside. "AUGH!" Vegeta started to scream. But, a sad, painfull , and upset scream. Bulma tried to do something, but her mind went blank. "Call 911, Sairyn! And FAST!" Bulma cried. Sairyn nodded and ran out the door to the living room. Bulma grabbed a cold rag from the bowl of water by Vegeta's bed and layed it on his forhead. In Vegeta's mind, Broly was destroying everything he knew, and everything he loved.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm so worried!"

"I sure hope that he's okay!" Vegeta's eyes quivered open. "Wha..."

"VEGETA!" Bulma cried, lurching forward. She grabbed Vegeta's neck and hugged him tightly. "We were all so worried about you!" Bulma sat back and looked Vegeta in the eye. "I missed you." Bulma said quietly. "Aww!" Everyone said in unisian. "What the heck is going on?" Vegeta said, sounding like he had eaten gravel. Bulma said quietly, "You were attacked by Serpan. He beat you up really bad. You've been out for about three weeks." Vegeta looked at Bulma. "So that's why..." Vegeta said, not finishing his sentence. "How you feelin'?" Bulma asked, trying to change the subgect. "Like I've been hit by a Spirit Bomb," Vegeta aswered fuzzily. (I love saying that. Fuzzily. X3 ) "Well, then I guess that you should sleep," Bulma said. "Bye!"

"See ya' later Vegeta!"

"Hope you stay well!"

"See you tomaro!"

While everryone left the room, Bulma stayed on Vegeta's bed. Then when Vegeta fell asleep, Bulma got up, kissed his forehead, and left also. (how sweet! I love it! :3 )

**This is my first story, and my first time posting anything on fan-fiction! Please be nice, and please RxR! Thanks! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

{2}

Vegeta sat under his covers, looking at the cieling. _I don't remember anyone named Serpan... I wonder if that all really happened... _Then, he got a strange burst of energy. He shot up like a rocket. He hadn't felt like that for weeks. "Hello." Vegeta looked at the door. A woman was standing there, looking at him and smiling. _Oh, great._ He thought. He rolled his eyes. "How are you, today?" the sum-what un-plesent smiling woman said. _Well, I think it's time to go, if that's what you mean. _In the middle of the night a few weeks ago, Bulma left Vegeta's armor in a chair in the room. Vegeta had put it on a few weeks ago, and had slept, and worn it the entire time. "I only have a few more tests to run, then your free to go in about two wee-" Vegeta popped out of the bed, and walked over to the overly-large window. "Hey! Were do you think your going?" the woman said, starting to walk over to him. "Home," Vegeta aswered, not looking at her. Then, he opened the overly-large window, and flew out. "Hey! Get back here, you!" Vegeta turned around in mid-air, and looked at her. "Sorry," Vegeta said with his, awesome, deep voice. He smerked "I gotta go home to my woman." The nurse looked mad. "I said get back here!" Vegeta just turned around and kept flying to where Bulma was. He could hear the woman ranting on about health and stuff, yelling at him to come back, and to get more rest. At first, Vegeta thought that the woman was stupid, and that he had plenty of energy. But in about fifteen minutes, he felt like he was about to fall right out of the sky. Not like that hasn't happened to him before ( :p ). He started to loose altitude, and started feeling light headed. "Oh great... Just what I need..." Vegeta grumbled, feeling like he was about to go to sleep in the air. He kept jerking his head up, and tried to blink to keep away the drowseness that was creeping up on him. Then when Corp came into view, he almost fell out of the sky. He clumsely landed about half a mile away from the Corp building, when a dark object flew at his face. He just barelly dodged it, and looked at where it came from. "What the heck was th-" The object that flew at Vegeta's face came back, and smashed into the back of his head. His pupils turned white, and he fell to the ground. "Well, Vegeta. How are you?" Seran's deep raspy voice boomed from above.

"Trunks, did you hear something?" Bulma asked, putting down the plate that she was washing. Trunks looked up from where he was sitting. "No," he aswered. Then he looked at the window. "Mom! Look at that! It's-it's-" Bulma looked out the window, and slowly gasped. "It's Serpan! But who is that?" Bulma said as she ran out the door. Trunks looked after her, and then fallowed her. Bulma stopped outside the door, and looked out at the trees about a mile away. "I can't belive it! He's back!" Trunks, being the tough little kid he was, stood in front of Bulma. "Don't worry, mother! I'll protect you!" Bulma put her hand on Trunks's head. "It's not me that you shuld be worried about, Trunks..." Trunks looked at her. "It's your father." "Huh?" Trunks looked a little lost for a moment. Then he seemed to get the idea. "You mean that dad's in there?" Bulma looked down a him, then back to where Serpan was. She could hear Serpan yelling Vegeta's name. "Then lets go, mom! We have to get him out of there!" Bulma loked upset. "I'm not sure how to..." Trunks blinked. He thought for a moment, then said; "Well, I do know that Goku is around here somewhere. He said that he would be in town with Chi-Chi." Bulma looked at her ship, then smiled. But just a little. "Then lets go get him."

Serpan was laughing like mad, watching Vegeta on the ground. "Oh, come on Vegeta! Your so weak, that you can't even take a little blow to the head?" Vegeta's eyes quivered opened. But of course, Sepan didn't know because Vegeta was laying face down. Serpan landed right beside him. "Vegeta, I couldn't kill you last time because Goku was ther to help you. But now, your defensless." "Never say never." Serpan's smiled flashed away to a questionable frown. "What do you mean by th-" Vegeta shot his arm up, and shot an energy blast at Serpan. "Call me a weakling, will you!" After Vegeta was done firing, he looked a little satisfied. "Sorry. Can't beat me that easely, Serpan." Vegeta got to his feet, and looked around. _I know that he could survive that... so where is he?_ Vegeta thought. "Hey! Vegeta!" "Huh?" Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma's jet coming towards him. _Oh no! _"Get out of here!" Vegeta yelled. "It's not sa-" Serpan popped out of the blue, and landed a blow to Vegeta's skull. Vegeta fell for a moment, then just as quickly got up. "Ready?" Serpan growled, a savage smile breaking open on his face. "Oh yeah. I'm ready," Vegeta answered. He smirked in his special little way. A then, they both charged. Right at eachother. And smashed together.

See what happens next in, episode {3}! X3

Special thanks to: KiannaYudo13 for the awesome editing and writing edvice!


	3. Chapter 3

{3}

While Bulma and the others got closer to where Vegeta and Serpan were fighting, Bulma got a little queasy. "Vegeta needs help!" Goku looked out the window. "You betchya!" Then, he opened the door and flew out. "Be caring full!" Bulma yelled. She stopped the jet a few hundred feet away, and landed.

Vegeta met with Goku, who of course was his normal self. "So, where's Serpan?" Vegeta looked at Goku poutly. "You think I know?" "Oh, no worries. I'm right here." Vegeta and Goku flashed their heads around, and saw Serpan sitting in a tree, smiling down at them. "Ready?" he snarled. "3..." He jumped off the tree. "2..." He landed a few feet away. "1!" Vegeta shot a side glance at Goku, and then they both nodded. They flew at Serpan head on. Then, they went all Dragon Ball fighting stile! You know, you can't even see them, they're dodging every attack? Like that. They fought like that for, what, ten minutes? Then, Goku and Vegeta ever so "gracefully" knocked a blow on Serpan's cheek. His head flew to the side, blood spurting out of his mouth. Vegeta and Goku got the time to stop fighting, and take a little brake. Serpan smirked, and looked at them. Some blood was trickling from his mouth. "Ah, nice catch." But then his smile instantly changed to and evil, mad, psychic smile. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Serpan screamed. Then he went super saiy'jan, then super saiy'jan two, then THRE. Wow, Goku and Vegeta have a lot on their plates. :P But, I think that they can beat him. ,:J "Yaaaaaaa!" Vegeta charged up, and went super saiy'jan two. Goku did the same. Even though he went super saiy'jan three a few time, he can't just pop into it whenever he wants like the others. Anywho. Back to the fight.

Goku and Vegeta fought bravely, but they were no chance for Serpan. Then, when Serpan got a good shot, he shot an energy blast at Goku. Goku was shot his own energy blast to stop the other one, but was quickly outmatched. Vegeta suddenly was by Goku's side, and shot HIS own energy blast to help. "Ah. That's better," Serpan scowled. Then he smiled, and twitched his head to the right. Where Vegeta was. The energy blast turned from Goku, and was swept toward Vegeta. "What the?!" Vegeta said before the blast reached him. Then there was a huge blast a while away. Everyone who saw it covered their eyes. A few minutes had past, and the light was gone, and Goku pulled his arm away from his eyes. Then he gasped. "Vegeta!" Goku screamed. Vegeta was floating in the air, a gaping hole in his stomach. "I... didn't expect... that..." he whimpered, coughing up blood. Then he fell like a rock. Goku fallowed him. Serpan let them have a chance to catch up on things. So he just crossed his arms, and stayed where he was.

Vegeta hit the ground like cold stone, and Goku landed beside him. He gently rolled Vegeta onto his back. Goku gasped. Vegeta was dead. "No..." "Kakarot..." Goku looked at Vegeta, and saw his mouth barely moving. "Thanks..." he whispered, coughing up blood between words. "Please... take care... of Bulma... and Trunks... for me..." Goku started to cry. "Sure," he said. Vegeta gave a weak smile. "Thank you... tell them... that I said... good bye... and that... I'm sorry... for what..." Before Vegeta could finish, his voice cracked, and his pupils faded. His eyes then closed, and his head fell to one side. "Vegeta..." Goku whispered. "I... I can't beat him without you..." "Yes you can, Kakarot." Goku looked up, and saw a faint outline of Vegeta. He smiled. "I know you can. Even if I'm dead, I can still fight." Goku nodded. "Yes, your right. If you fought to the death, I know that I can beat this guy." Vegeta nodded. "Thank you Goku. Now it's time." "Right." Goku got up, and turned around. He looked up and saw Serpan looking down at him. But, he wasn't smiling. "Your freaky," he said. "Talking to yourself like that." Goku growled. "I wasn't talking to myself." Serpan looked wierded out. "I was talking to... VEGETA!" Goku screamed. He started to charge. And, it didn't stop.

"AUGH! What's going on?!" Bulma said, gripping onto her seat. "I don't know!" Gohan answered back. Trunks gripped Gohan's pant leg, trying to stay where he was. "Look at that!" Trunks gasped. They looked closer, and saw Goku charging. "Is his hair, turning SILVER?!" Bulma asked. "Yes," Gohan said, his eyes wide. "He's going super saiy'jan six."

"Your time has come, Serpan!" Goku screamed through gritted teeth. Then another huge explosion was swept out. When it cleared this time, Goku was standing there, with long silver hair. "What the?!" Serpan gasped. Goku looked at him. "Your time has come." Goku launched at Serpan, and smashed his jaw. Serpan's eyes were wide with fright. "No! He can't be!" Goku made Serpan go from super saiy'jan three to super saiy'jan two, then one, then normal state. "It can't be!" Goku shot an energy blast at him, then it got bigger and bigger. "I failed!" Serpan screeched, fading into the light. In about thirty seconds later, Goku was standing there, looking like his normal self. Minus the long, silver hair :P . He turnd around, and walked to Vegeta's cold, dead body. He carefully lifted a dead branch off of his legs, and picked him up. Then he slowly floated into the air, and he started to carry him to Bulma and the others.

"Goku! It's about time that you came back!" Bulma said, as she, Trunks, and Gohan all crawled out of the jet where they were hiding. "I was getting a little worried, and-" Bulma stopped in her tracks when Goku landed softly in front of her. "V-Vegeta!" Bulma cried. When Goku laied him on the ground, he looked away. Bulma was by Vegeta's side in a flash, holding his head in her hands. "How could he..." Bulma whispered. "You just got better... and now..." Bulma said, her voice cracking, and tears trickling down her face. "... NOW YOU'VE LEFT ME!" Bulma put her forehead on Vegeta's, and stayed there for about five minutes. On the sixth minute, she asked Gohan to help her get him into the jet. "We have to get him home..."

Vegeta's lifeless body was laying on top of a bed. Bulma was crying with her father to help her with the pain. Her dad wasn't crying of course, but it would be hard no to if your daughter was crying on your shoulder. And then your wife found out, and did the same as your daughter. But, Vegeta was gone, and everything was broken for Bulma. Or is it?

See what happens next in, episode {4}!

Special Thanks To: KiannaYudo13 for the awesome editing and writing advice! XD


	4. Chapter 4

{4}

"(speaking Namakian language)!" Parunga's eyes started glowing red, and then went back to their pretty green color. "You wish has been granted! Farewell!" Parunga boomed. Then he faded away, and the dragon ball's all went in different directions. "Ah, Bulma. I hope you're happy."

"Did you hear something?" Bulma asked. "Nope," everyone in the room said in unison ( Everyone means the normal characters like; Krillin, Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Chiatsu, Yamcha, exc.). Except for Goku, who answered, "Yes." Bulma looked at him. "You did?" she asked. Goku nodded. "Yup." Then he smiled. "And I think you should be very, well..." Bulma squinted, and looked Goku in the eye. "Well?" Goku nodded to the door. "Maybe Piccolo can tell you." Piccolo, who was standing in the doorway, eyes popped open, and he looked up. A big manga sweat drop popped up on the back of his head. "Uhhh..." Piccolo said, acting like he had no idea what to say. Goku lifted his eyebrows to show him that he was saying, TELL HER. "Uhhh... welll... I overheard Dende talking to the eternal dragon, Parunga, and..." "Yeeeeeessssssss?" Everyone said. "And he wished for, uh, Vegeta to come back..." Bulma's eyes opened wide. "So he's...?" Piccolo scratched the back of his head. "Not exactly... you see," Piccolo began, "he only gave Dende two choices, and one wish." "What? Only one wish?" Krillin said. Piccolo nodded. "To either bring Vegeta back, but not heal his wounds, or to not bring him back, and to heal his wounds." Bulma looked Piccolo in the eye. "But that doesn't make sense! He's the Namakian dragon, Parunga! How could he only give one wish?" she exclaimed. "You see, uh, he brought Vegeta back, but..." Bulma stood still as a statue. "But he didn't heal him..." Bulma raced out of the room, to the room where they put Vegeta. When she burst thought the doorway, she saw Vegeta laying there, not moving. He was breathing, but just barely. Just then, Piccolo walked in. "Parunga said that he would live or about five more days, then he would die of pain." Bulma looked at Piccolo. "How are we supposed to help him?" she asked. "We have to find the dragon balls," Piccolo answered. Bulma looked at Vegeta again, and saw his eyes quivering, then would close. "Bulma, you have to stay here and watch Vegeta," Bulma turned around when she heard Goku walking in. "Me, Piccolo, and Gohan will go look for the dragon balls." "Sorry, Goku. You can't dump me that easily," Krillin said, walking in as well. "Oh yeah, forgot about you, buddy," Goku said. "Well, with all of us, we might be able to find the dragon balls pretty easily." Goku said. "Perhaps," Piccolo finished for him.

"Hey, Goku! Are you sure that we can find the dragon balls before, you know, Vegeta dies?" Krillin asked. They had taken off a few minutes ago, and were flying far away. "I'm not sure, Krillin," Goku answered. "But I sure hope so! Vegeta just came back, so I'd hate it if he died again," he finished. They flew for another few minutes, then all of a sudden, Piccolo dove down. "Where are you going?" Krillin called after him. "Yeah Piccolo! What is i-" Goku could barely get the words out, before Piccolo flew up again. "Hey, what was that all about?" Goku asked. Piccolo smirked, and held up a dragon ball. "Hey! Cool," Krillin said. "One down, six more to go," he said.

"Two down, five more to go."

"Four down, three more to go..."

"Oh god!" Krillin exclaimed. Goku and Piccolo looked at him, surprised. Krillin saw them staring at him, so he said; "We've been flying for, what, three days now? And we still haven't found the last three dragon balls yet!" Piccolo nodded. "He has a point. We only have two more days until our dead-line (literally), and then it's going to come and get us." "Or Vegeta," Goku finished. There was quiet. Until, Krillin saw a dragon ball. "Look!" he said, pointing down at a crevis in a mountain. "There's one!" They dove own, and snatched it up. When they had gained altitude again, and were flying high, Goku felt something tickle his neck. He turned around, and saw a dragon that was flying about five feet away from him. "Guys," he whispered. Piccolo turned around next. Then a manga sweat drop fell on the back of his head. "Uh..." Goku's face was blank. "Hi?" The dragon roared at his face, and grabbed the dragon ball that Goku was holding. Goku's face went back to normal, and looked stubborn. He pulled back on the dragon ball, and the dragon did the same. They had a little toggle war for about three minutes. Piccolo groaned. "Come on, Goku. Just punch it already." Goku thought about it for a minute, then said; "I don't know about that. I mean, he's not that harmless." The dragon, looking insulted, let go of the dragon ball, and started to "wail". If, you could even CALL it wailing. A manga sweat drop fell on the back of Goku's head. "Crap..." Piccolo slapped his head. "I didn't mean **insult **him!" Piccolo groaned. Then a huge shadow fell on them. They looked up, and a dragon that was about, well, THIRTY times bigger than the first dragon was floating above them. "Oh..." Krillin said. "So YOUR his momma?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head. Even PICCILO looked barest. "Run," he whispered in Krillin's ear. He nodded, and started to float backwards. "Let's go Goku," Krillin said. Then he floated down. Goku tossed his dragon balls to Piccolo and Krillin, and said; "I'll meet you at the big lake over there." He pointed at a large lake a few hundred feet away. Piccolo nodded, and he and Krillin flew away. The big dragon almost started fallowing them, but then stayed where he was. Goku rubbed his hands together. "Okay, fallow me." He flew away from his friends, and flew towards a mountain. The dragons fallowed, and on they went.

"*sigh* Where's Goku?" Krillin said, floating on his back in the air. "I have no idea..." Piccolo said. He was lying in a tree, chilling out. "I wonder where he-" Krillin was stopped in mid-sentence, when Goku all of a sudden, fell on him. "Oh, sorry Krillin!" Goku exclaimed, pealing himself off of Krillin, who looked like a squashed bug. "That's okay... Oof..." It took Krillin a few moments before he noticed that it was Goku. "Goku! Hey! What took you so long?" Goku shrugged. "Well trying to fend off a baby dragon, with an angry momma dragon with it, you can get caught up. You know?" Krillin got a funny blank face, and answered: "No." "*has a manga sweat drop* Right. I remember," Goku said, leaping out of the tree.

**Sorry it took so $#% long guys! Writing block. Big time. -_- Anyway, I hope you guys don't have a grudge! Please comment! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter {5}

Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin, and flew around for a few days, and eventually found the rest of the dragon balls. "OH NO!" Goku exclaimed. Krillin stopped flying when Goku stopped, and same with Piccolo. "What is it, Goku?" Piccolo asked. Krillin looked confused. "TODAY'S OUR DEADLINE!" Goku yelled. He instantly began flying again, faster than before. "Wait! Goku!" Krillin yelped, flying after him. "Just use instant transmission! We'll get there way faster!" Krillin finished. Goku was by them in an instant. He put one hand on Krillin, and made sure they were all touching each other, and used instant transmission to get back to Bulma's. "Bulma! We're back!" Goku yelled out, looking around. _Hmm… No answer? That's weird, even for Bulma._ They looked all around, and found nothing. Goku, Krillin and Piccolo all gathered back together in the yard. "Where are they?" Goku asked. Piccolo shook his head. "I have no idea," Krillin said. "I feel so useless!" Krillin yelled, then all of a sudden a scream erupted from the back of Corp. "Is that Bulma?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, it is! Come on!" Goku said flying into the air and going behind the Corp. building. What they saw was horrifying. Krillin gasped when they all saw it. Behind the Corp. building, there was someone, or something, in the wall. "It's Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "Yeah, and there's Bulma and Trunks!" Krillin said pointing over to one of the other corners. "But why are they huddled together like that, while Vegeta is dying over in the other corner?" Krillin asked. Piccolo gasped. "It's him!" He pointed to something flying down from the sky. "Get….. away from…. Them…." Vegeta whispered. "Guys, Vegeta was just talking!" Piccolo knew it already. He slipped down, and so did Goku. Krillin went back to the front of Corp. to hide the Dragon Balls.

Goku landed a few yards away from Serpan, and Piccolo was right beside him. Goku walked forward, but Serpan didn't notice him. "Wow Vegeta. Your in bad shape," Serpan said, unconcerned when he stepped on Vegeta's chest. He whimpered. "Ha ha!" Serpan laughed. "You are so pathetic! Your so weak in fact, that you can't even protect your own fam-" Serpan's throat was snatched by a strong fist. _Vegeta!_ Goku thought. They all stood there in astonishment. Vegeta had been raged when Serpan said that he couldn't protect his own family. "Just…. Try me!" Vegeta yelled, throwing Serpan all the way to the other side of Corp. "Dad!" Trunks exclaimed. Vegeta just stood there, with a gaping hole in his chest. He put his arms to his sides, and flew into the air. "Dad…" Trunks said. He flew into the air after him, and saw him standing by Serpan's body that was crumpled to the ground. His stepped on his throat, and pushed down. "Call. . . Me weak… will you?" Vegeta growled, ignoring the pain in his chest. "Weak… Your so weak!" Serpan yelled, punching Vegeta's jaw. He flew back and landed in the wall. "Father!" Trunks yelled, flying down, and landing in front of Serpan. Serpan stopped walking forward, and just stood there, staring. "Stay away from my dad, you jerk!" Trunks yelled, trying to be brave. "Trunks… get out of here. . . !" Vegeta moaned, getting up. "Dad! You need t get out of here! Before –" Trunks never finished. Serpan shot a blast forward, and it hit Trunks right in the back. "NO!" Vegeta screamed. Trunks stood there, surprised. A hole was in his stomach. That blast went right through him. "D-dad…. I tried…" Trunks fell to his knees, and then on his face. "No! Trunks!" Vegeta yelled, then he saw Serpan smerk, and fly into the air and back to where Bulma was. When Vegeta was right behind him, Serpan was ready to shoot a blast. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Vegeta screamed, leaping forward. "Too late," Serpan said. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she was blown away in the blast. When it faded, there was nothing left. "NO!" Vegeta exclaimed, falling to his knees and crying. "How could you…" Vegeta snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!" Goku screamed, leaping forward, but Serpan just blew him away as well. Then Piccolo too. And then he leaped up, and found Krillin. "HEY! STAY AW-" But he was murdered by the horrifying Serpan. Vegeta stood there, growling. Serpan landed again behind him, and laughed. "How will you fight now, Vegeta? You still have that gaping hole in your chest, and your friends and family are all dead. How can you possibly fight me?!" Serpan laughed, powering up. "I'll do this." Serpan stopped, and received a blow to his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth when he was smashed into the ground. "YOU WILL PAAAY!" Vegeta screeched, punching Serpan into the ground over, and over, and over. Serpan was puking up blood, but Vegeta paid no attention to the hole in his chest. When Vegeta finally pummeling Serpan, he flew into the air, gasping for breath. "Bulma… Trunks… Kakarot…. How could I let him kill you?"

**Did they die? Did they live? SAY WHAT YOU THINK!**

** Sorry for not doing any new stories! Life issues. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter might be late. Sorry! DX**


	6. Chapter 6 The Finale

Serpan laid in a pool of his own blood. He was beaten. Vegeta was going to kill him this time. He just knew it.

"BING BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta disintegrated Serpan's body, and floated there, catching every little breath he could. He looked down at himself, and choked on his breath. His chest! It was healed!

_But… How can that be?_ Vegeta looked around, and the world around him turned black. The only thing visible, was himself.

"What's going on?!" he yelled. Then there was a type of light in front of him.

"What the…" He floated towards it, and flew through it. When he was on the other side, he saw Bulma, Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and everyone who was supposed to be dead, looking at the sky.

"Vegeta! YOUR AWAKE!" He heard Bulma yell happily.

_But, how? Last I remembered, was that I was dying._ Vegeta shrugged. He was happy that he could just be with his family again. And this time, he would remember to kick Goku's butt.

_Yeah Kakarot. There's no way your escaping me this time. Because this time, I'm the one who saved the world._

_**~oOo~**_

_**And there you have it folks! The last chapter of The Search for the Dragon Balls!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this ending! I want to thank all of my fans who read this, and asked me to continue it! I LOVE YOU! I hope that people won't kill me for that ending. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! D8**_


End file.
